Day with My Dad
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Goten Son always heard about his father, Goku. He feels slightly jealousy of his best friend and older brother at times.Feeling sad for the little boy. Fate gives him a small gift to Goten. Goku comes back for the day so father and son could bond.


_***AUTHOR'S CORNER***_

**Arashi: Here is my first DBZ Fic even though I like the series I didn't have a chance to write one. Thanks to one of my plot bunnies after seeing Bardock- The Father of Goku had me thinking. This is a father son fic.**

_***AUTHOR'S CORNER***_

Summary: Goten Son always heard about his father, Goku. He feels slightly jealousy of his best friend and older brother at times. Trunks still has his dad around to train him or just being in his life He decides to go on a picnic by himself after Trunks cancel after hearing his father is going to train him. Feeling sad for the little boy, Fate gives him a small gift to Goten. Goku comes back for the day so father and son could bond.

* * *

Day with My Dad

A small boy around seven years old stares out the window. His dark eyes held a look of sadness and jealousy. He couldn't help but wonder if the hero of all times, his own father ever loves him. Sure hearing the stories from the others is fine but he want to listen from him would be better. A soft sigh escape the boy's lips as he got off the chair moving towards his mother in the kitchen.

The black hair woman watches her little boy closely seeing the resemblance to her husband. There are times she finds hit hard to look at him in the eyes with out seeing her husband staring at her in the same innocent expression. She pulls out a basket of food for her son to take when he goes out and play with his friend, Trunks.

"Goten, here is some food for you and Trunks to eat after you're done playing." She called out to her son.

Goten gave her a sweet smile on his cherubic face. His dark pools brighten enough to take away the pain look in them. He ran to the phone to call his best friend and demi-sayian. He dials the Capsule Corp number waiting for someone to answer the phone.

_Bring, Bring_

The phone got pick up on the other line as a rough voice bark out. "Who ever this is better have a good reason for this call."

Goten pale realizing Trunks's dad, Vegeta had to answer the phone. He didn't mind Vegeta that much but the older man always calls him Kakarot's brat." To annoy Vegeta Goten always calls him "Veggie head." He looks up to the man as another father or uncle at times. He knew to answer Veggie head before he gets pissed off.

"Hey Veggie Head is trunks home?" he ask meekly.

-Brief's house/Capsule Corp Headquarters-

Over the phone Vegeta groan softly hearing that wretched nickname Kakarot's brat calls him. He's definitely Kakarot's son when that blasting idiot call him the same name to annoy him during their training session

He felt his eye twitch before yelling for his son. "There is a phone call for you, Brat."

A purple hair boy ran to his father with a slightly cute smile on his face. He grabs the phone to hear. "Trunks"

His blue eyes brighten hearing the other demi-saiyan in the group. He his smile grew a bit bigger when he answers. "Hey Chibi, how are you?"

"Trunks ready to go on the picnic we plan the other day after we train?" Goten ask glad to hear his friend's voice.

Trunks glance at Vegeta for a moment to ask his question. Vegeta roll his eyes answering his heir. "Remember that you been begging me to train you since last couple of weeks. I did plan to keep my promise."Trunks grin at Vegeta when it hit him. He does want to spend time with his father for training but there are his plans with Goten. He didn't know what to choose at all.

He stares at his feet before replying. "Ugh…Goten, my dad told me he would help me train right now. Besides our plan for the picnic…"

-Son's House-

Goten felt tears forming in his eyes hearing Vegeta plans train Trunks today. There are times like this when he wish Goku is alive to spend time with him. He couldn't force Trunks to choose besides that his friend been begging to his father for the last couple of weeks to be train.

"Trunks go ahead and train with your dad. We can go on the picnic another time anyways." Goten said hiding the pain in his eyes from his mom. Before Trunks could answer Goten told the other demi his goodbyes and hang the phone.

Chichi sigh softly at that comment about Trunks to train with Vegeta. 'It's going to be one of those days.' she said mentally. She hand her youngest the basket causing him to look at her in wonder.

"Go on that picnic Goten. It would do you some good instead of sulking around here. Besides you can still train on your own" She told him lightly pushing the poor boy out the door. "I'll call you back when it's time for dinner."

Goten gave her a hug in thanks before replying. "Thanks mom."

He flew off with the basket in his hands wondering where to set up his tiny camp till it's close to dinner time. He remember Gohan telling him about this one spot him and their dad always go to for fishing near the canyons with a river near by. It's a perfect place to train with some rocks near by.

He saw the blue river with the said canyons near by. He knew this is the place from somewhere and he found himself feeling at peace. He set down the basket near by him looking around for unwanted visitors.

Goten felt the unshed tears burning slightly, closing the dark orbs of the innocence in the boy. His small shoulders shook as a sob escape his mouth. He didn't understand why his father isn't around. He didn't want to feel the pain in his heart anymore.

______________________

-King Kai's home-

Watching from above, King Kai felt his heart break at the sound of the cries escaping from the boy. He knew the child is Goku's son. The boy did look a lot like Goku when he was a child. He wishes there was something he could do.

He glances over where Goku chase Bubbles over his home as a small training for speeding up his agility and endurance. He knew Goku needs to take a break from training. 'Would that idea work?' King Kai thought watching the small demi-saiyan cry out for someone to hold him that wasn't his mother.

He thought over the idea of sending Goku down to the living to spend the day with his son. He likes the idea more as he thought about it. It would do the two Sons some good to have father son quality time together.

"Goku come here for a moment?" The blue master called.

Goku rush over nearly running over the small martial arts master. He gave King Kai a goofy grin asking. "What do you need me for, King Kai?"

King Kai smile slightly not answering the tall man's question. He continues to look at the small boy through the crystal ball. He point at the ball to show Goku his youngest son. He heard the soft gasp that escape from the man next to him.

Goku felt his heart break seeing the small child crying. He knew the boy is his son. His saiyan half woken at the tears of the boy feeling the urge to protect the boy from harm. He couldn't understand why King Kai is showing him the small child.

"Goku, I want you to spend the rest of the day with him. He needs his father's love and protection right now. Don't worry about to going to the office. Just teleport down to earth and be with your son." King Kai order, Goku smile his signature smile as he teleported down to earth.

-Small camp area-

Goten began to whimper. "Why did he have to die? It's not fair that Gohan had the chance to know him. I….I just want my daddy!"

He felt a pair of strong arms pick him up. He heard someone cooing to him. "It's alright, son I'm here, I'm here."

Goten open his eyes to find himself staring at his father's kind face. He knew instinctively this man is his father. He didn't know what to say to him.

"It's alright, son." Goku gently repeated rocking the small boy in his arms. Goten curl deeper in this man's arms.

"Daddy, is that really you?" He ask hopeful look in his dark eyes.

Goku smile at his son in his arms. "I'm really Goten so I get to spend the day with you."Goten laugh happy to have his daddy home to be with him. He felt Goku toss him in the air then catch him before he could touch the ground. Goku laugh along with his son glad that King Kai is giving him this opportunity to spend time with his son.

He put Goten down on the floor allowing the small hand cling to his larger one. The boy led his father to the picnic basket. Goku felt his stomach grumble at the smell of the food Chichi cook. His heart stops beating painfully as the image of Chichi appear in his mind.

He watch his son closely as the boy told him about everyone is doing. He felt proud of the boy in front of him. The chi surrounding the boy is similar to his but it has the potential to get stronger. Both father and son swim in the river to catch some fish for Goten to take home.

Goten found himself having quite a bit in common with his father. He watch Goku do some of his signature moves and nearly beg to be taught how to teleport. Goku laugh at the cute sight of his son trying to copy his moves. The boy is definitely a lot more smart then others gave him credit for.

Goten concentrated his chi surrounding him to transport him near the tree about ten feet way. His body begin to tingle slightly as the wind seem to surround him. He heard his father let out a shout but couldn't quite understand it.

He opens one eye to find himself standing on a cliff above his spot three hundred feet off the ground. The small boy let out a yelp in fright not sure how he mange to get up this high. He could see his dad looking at him in wonder shouting to him.

Goku knew something was wrong when Goten didn't come down. He flew up the cliff his son stood on to find him shivering in fear. He picks up the small boy comforting his child the best he could. He whispers to him. "That is great job for you're first time, Goten."

Goten nod into his daddy's shirt allowing his warmth to surround him. He felt a bit sleepy as a small yawn escape from him. Goku look into the sky to see it was almost nighttime meaning for the boy to go home for dinner. He glances down at the boy to find him fast asleep in his arms. A soft fatherly smile form on the man's lips as he touch back on the ground to gather the basket with the fish prepare for his family to last the next few days.

______________________

-Son's Home-

Chichi watch the skies for her youngest to come home. She felt Gohan stand behind. No words need to be spoken at all. They knew of the boy's dream to meet his father.

Gohan felt a very familiar kai coming closer to the house. He felt his brother was with this being. His mother let out a gasp as the man land on the ground smiling at them. The dark eyes soften more on them as they felt his power blanket them in protection.

"Goku is that really you?" Chichi choke out with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Goku smile softly at the love of his life walking inside to place the sleeping demi on the couch. He felt his oldest son run up before hugging him close, murmuring softly. 'Dad, I miss you so much."

Goku hug the teen close to him whispering softly. "It's alright, Gohan. I'm proud of you for taking care of your mother and little brother when I wasn't here."

Chichi stare at her husband closely wondering if he's staying or going to the other world to continue training. She moves close to him allowing him to hold her. She misses being with her husband no matter how much training time he puts in.

She didn't realize she ask him. "Are you staying or going back?"

Goku drew back a breath unsure how to tell his wife that he's pass is almost up. He glances at Goten for a moment wondering how to explain. He answers her best to his ability. "I have to go back for another two years before able to return for good. King Kai sent me down since he saw Goten crying out mentally and physically. He let me have a day with Goten to finally have the father/son bonding time."

Chichi gave a smile letting him know that she understands. She couldn't help but feel grateful and happy for Goten who finally has the chance to be with Goku. He deserves so much but he doesn't ask for much in a father. The two adults watch the small boy sleep on the couch while Gohan went back to his room to finish studying for an upcoming test. Goku felt the pull tug in his stomach. He knew it's time to go back to the other realm for more training. He hugs his wife close to him while contacting Gohan telepathically. _Gohan continue to watch out for your mother and Goten. Take care of yourself and don't forget that I love you son._

Gohan felt tears prick his eyes answering dutifully. _I promise dad to keep this family safe until you come home. I love you too, dad. Please come home soon._

Goku end the telepathy with his eldest as his body slowly disappears. He decides to contact his youngest last. _Goten can you hear me?_

_Daddy, how come that I can hear you?_

_It's simple son. I'm contacting you telepathically._

_I think I get it. Daddy, what's going on?_

_I have to go away for couple more years before I can come back for good._

_But I thought you get to stay and don't have to go back!_

_It's alright son. I'll be back for good as I said before. Just don't forget that I love you, kiddo._

_Love you too, daddy. I'm glad to have met you. Do I say good bye?_

_Goten this isn't a good bye but a farewell for now._

Goku gave his wife a soft kiss that left her missing her husband more. He sent his love to his small family as he disappear letting them that he loves them and won't forget them.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope this story is good. I was trying to have the feeling of family before Goku left. I put this about two years before the tournament and Buu showed up. Please read and review.**


End file.
